Beloved Fox
by Dalek Deb
Summary: Naruto is a high school student in the real world who thinks he's strait but soon finds out he real isn't. SasuNaru, Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Ok before you read I need to explain something complicated. As you may or may not know this story was started by inuyashafanlover3. But she only had the first chapter up so she deleted it and gave it back to XoX-Naruto Elric-XoX. Then she gave it to her bestest friend hiddenlotuselee, that's me, to write and put it on her user because she doesn't want her mom seeing this story. And that's it. Confusing huh?! ENJOY!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

"Ok, Myspace. What to do?" Naruto said to himself as he checked his profile on Myspace. "Oh, I haven't said if I'm strait, bi or gay." Naruto moved his mouse to the box right next to the word strait. He clicked on it and a check mark appeared in the box. Then Naruto moved his mouse to the button that said save and clicked on it.

After that Naruto checked the clock. It read 7 AM.

"Time for school!" Naruto said as he logged off Myspace and got out of his chair. He grabbed his book bag and walked out the door.

Once Naruto got to school he met up with Shikamaru and Kiba.

"Hey Shikamaru and Kiba! What's up!?" Naruto said.

"Not much." Kiba responded.

"Bored. You?" Shikamaru asked.

"Not much either." Naruto replied. Then he looked down and saw Kiba was holding a book. "What're you readin'?"

"Oh, some manga about ninja's. It's pretty cool!" Kiba replied.

"Hey look. There's that 'know it all' Sasuke." Shikamaru pointed out.

Sasuke stopped and glared the three. But once he saw Naruto he smiled. Sasuke started to walk again. As he passed by Naruto he made a "Hmph" noise and rubbed a finger across Naruto's back as he went.

Naruto got goose bumps as Sasuke did that. He turned around but Sasuke was already gone.

"What's wrong?" Kiba asked.

"Nothing, I guess." Naruto replied.

"Well then, let's get to class."

"What a drag." Shikamaru said. Kiba and Naruto started laughing. "What?" Shikamaru wanted to know why they were laughing.

"Nothing." Kiba and Naruto both replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The class wasn't too packed. There was Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Shino, Devan, Jocelyn, Debbie, Tiffany, Margret, and Danae. The teacher wasn't there yet. (The last six people are the writer and her friends by the way.)

Naruto just sat at his desk while everyone else was talking. He wanted to know why his teacher was always late. The blond started hitting his head against the desk when all of a sudden he felt someone watching him.

Naruto stopped what he was doing and looked over his shoulder. He just saw people talking to each other until he spotted the person. A row over and three desks back was Sasuke.

'Why dose he always stare at me? I mean there are so many other people here to stare at.' Naruto asked himself. He got up from his seat and walked over to Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke, why are you always staring at me?!" He asked. Sasuke stood up.

"Is that a problem?" Sasuke asked calmly.

"Yes! Now Why?" Naruto asked again as half the room got quiet.

"Because." Sasuke replied.

"'Because' why?" Naruto repeated.

"Just because."

"Argh! Tell me all ready!" Naruto yelled as he got frustrated.

"Okay." Sasuke placed his hands on Naruto's face and pulled him close 'til there lips touched. Sasuke forced Naruto's mouth open and started playing with his tongue.

By this time everyone was watching them. Naruto Pushed Sasuke away and just stood there. His body was shaking as he accidentally backed up into the desk behind him. He fell backward over the desk and landed with his feet on the desks chair. His chin was pressed to his chest and his hands were on the floor, holding him up.

No one could see it but Naruto was blushing big time. His face was completely red.

"Sorry I'm late class. An emo student crossed my path so I had to go the long way." Mr. Hatake (aka Kakashi) Said as he walked in. "Naruto quite fooling around and take your seat."

Naruto got up and walked over to the desk he was sitting at before. The girl that sat next to him giggled. Naruto just buried his head in his hands.

"Okay students, today we're going to assign seats. So don't complain about where you're sitting." Mr. Hatake explained. "Okay Naruto you are two rows over and four seats back." Naruto got up and moved. "Sasuke you're right behind Naruto."

Sasuke got up and walked over toward Naruto. Naruto bit his lip as Sasuke walked by. He could see Sasuke smile.

As soon as Sasuke sat down he leaned forward and stuck a folded piece of paper in the back of Naruto's shirt. Naruto started to freak, but he reached behind him and took the piece of paper. He unfolded it and it read:

_I love you! The way you blushed when I kissed you tells me that you might like me as well. I know your friends don't like me but it doesn't mean you can't. If you do like me or are not sure, then meet me behind the school after school ends. -Sasuke_

Naruto started to blush again. He folded his arms on his desk and buried his face in it.

'Why me?! Why now?! Sasuke was never like this. But what if…What if I do like him? No! I can't! I'm strait! But what if I'm not? This is confusing me! Argh, I'll just write…sure.' Naruto wrote "sure" on top of the folded note. He waited until Mr.' Hatake was turned around and gave the folded note back to Sasuke.

Once Naruto turned back around Sasuke made the same "Hmph" sound as earlier.


	3. Chapter 3

After class Naruto met up with Kiba and Shikamaru.

"Hey Naruto, what's up with you and Sasuke?" Kiba asked.

"Nothing. Why?" Naruto said quickly.

"Yeah right! First you guys kiss, then you're passing notes to each other!" Kiba freaked.

"I didn't kiss Sasuke! He kissed me!" Naruto freaked back.

"Calm down! Both of you. Naruto's right, Sasuke did kiss him. He just had a confusing morning." Shikamaru said.

"Since when were you Dr. Phil?!" Kiba asked.

"Since yesterday." Shikamaru said sarcastically.

"Look guy's I'm gonna be late for my next class. So I'll see you later." Naruto said as he started walking off.

For the rest day, the only thing Naruto could think about was Sasuke. The closer to the end of the school day it got, Naruto's heart started beating even faster.

Once the last bell rang, a huge class of people came out the front door. Naruto went out the back of the building. Naruto took a deep breath once he got to the back of the building.

He was surprised to see Sasuke wasn't back there. Naruto had a, somewhat of, a sigh of relief. He sat down against the building wall.

'It was just a prank. He was just trying to get a rise out of me. Hmph, it worked! Maybe I should leave now.' He thought but once he looked up he saw Sasuke.

"Come here to laugh at me because I fell for your prank?!" Naruto asked as he got up.

"What prank?" Sasuke looked serious. "I don't play pranks."

"So…everything in that note…was true?" Naruto wondered. Sasuke nodded. "Oh." Naruto started blushing again. "I…I'm…I…Ah…I'm sorry."

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto and pulled him close. "It's okay." Sasuke said softly. Then he leaned closer and kissed Naruto.

Naruto was now blushing like crazy. 'Oh no not this again. But maybe this time I…" Naruto closed his eyes and opened his mouth. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke started playing with Naruto's tongue again, but this time Naruto did it back. Then Sasuke pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked in a shaky voice.

"I thought you were going to reject me." Sasuke said.

"Well, um I was but I…have this feeling in my stomach…I…I…I like you to." Naruto said and gave Sasuke a smile. Sasuke smiled back and hugged Naruto. Sasuke moved his mouth to Naruto's ear.

"If you want me to, put your arms up in the air." Sasuke whispered.

'What's he talking about? Oh well I'll do what he says' Naruto thought as he lifted his arms up in the air.

"You trust me right?" Sasuke asked and Naruto nodded slowly. "Okay then." Sasuke pulled out a role of duck tape out of his book bag.

"What are you doing with that?" Naruto asked.

"You'll see." Sasuke said. He took Naruto's wrists and taped them together. "Can you lay down for me?"

"I'll try." Naruto said in a shaky voice. Once Naruto got down, Sasuke got on top.

"Is this better?" Sasuke asked.

"Um…I…Um." Naruto had a hard time talking because he felt something weird in the lower half of his body.

"I guess so." Sasuke said as he looked down. "Pick one of these numbers; one, two, or three."

"Um…three. Why?" Naruto asked. Sasuke moved closer to Naruto's ear.

"I'm going to give you a blow job." Sasuke whispered, Naruto's eyes widened. Sasuke moved his hand down the front of Naruto's shirt until he reached the fly to Naruto's pants. Sasuke unzipped it and put his mouth on Naruto's dick.

Naruto started to moan. He laid his head back as he started sweating. He moaned Sasuke's name as he came.

"Yeah?" Sasuke asked as he lifted his head.

"How…how long…have you…liked me?" Naruto asked, panting with every other word. Sasuke moved back up to his face.

"To long." Sasuke said softly then kissed Naruto. They both closed their eyes. Apparently Sasuke had some left over cum in his mouth and let Naruto taste some of it.

"Excuse me." A voice said. Naruto and Sasuke were shocked and looked up.

"Mr. Hatake!" they both said.

"How about you both get off each other and get up." Mr. Hatake said. Sasuke cut the duck tape wrapped around Naruto's arm and let Naruto get up. Naruto zipped his pants.

"I'll let this be your first warning. But if I catch you two again. I'll call your parents."

"Yes sir." Naruto and Sasuke both said.

"Very well, I'll see you two tomorrow. Bye now." Mr. Hatake said as he walked off.

Naruto turned to Sasuke and put his right hand behind his head. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Naruto said. "Oh and can we keep this between us?"

"Sure." Sasuke said calmly. Then he took Naruto's arm and pulled him close so their lips touched.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day Naruto was shaky. He also couldn't stop blushing.

"Dude, what's wrong with you?!" Kiba asked.

"Nothing." Naruto said. Then Shikamaru walked up to them.

"Hey guys, I just heard that yesterday two dude's were making out behind the school. Not just that but one of them was giving the other a blow job!" Shikamaru said.

"Ewww!" Kiba said. Naruto just stayed quiet. Then he turned around and walked away.

"What's up with him?" Shikamaru asked.

"Still don't know." Kiba said.

Naruto stopped shaking but he was still blushing. 'Did Sasuke tell? No he couldn't have. It's not like him to do that. Then who?'

Then all of a sudden he bumped into a girl. Books and papers flew everywhere.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry!" Naruto said as he helped the girl pick up her things.

"It's 'sniff' ok." The girl said. Naruto looked up at her and saw it was Debbie and she was crying.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked as he gave Debbie back the last of the papers.

"Oh everything." Debbie said.

"Okay, tell me one." Naruto said.

"Um…Um…I'm…in love." Debbie said.

"With who?"

"Well if I tell you can you promise not to tell anyone else?" Debbie asked.

"Yeah, promise." Naruto said with a smile.

"Shikamaru." Debbie finally said.

"And you're crying over that because…"

"Because I'm not sure if he loves me."

"Have you ever asked?"

"No."

"Well then how 'bout you go ask him. You'd be surprised of what the answer is." Naruto said.

"Yeah! Thanks Naruto!" then Debbie walked off. Naruto turned around but happened to bump into another person. This time it wasn't a girl. Naruto's cheeks turned red. The guy that he bumped into; wrapped their arms around him and buried their head in Naruto's hair.

"Sas…uke." Naruto said softly.

"Good morning." Sasuke said. Then he kissed Naruto's forehead. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck.

Naruto started to get teary eyed as he tightened his arms around Sasuke's neck.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"I think I'm in love." Naruto said.

"With who?"

"With you." Naruto said softly. Sasuke moved close so his mouth was next to Naruto's ear. "Is that true?" Sasuke asked softly. Naruto nodded his head while still hugging Sasuke's neck.

"Sasuke show me that you love me to." Naruto said with a cracked voice.

"I'll do as you wish." Then Sasuke leaned in closer to kiss Naruto's neck. Naruto's eyes widened, and then he relaxed and closed them.

Naruto could feel Sasuke's mouth open and close against his neck with some tongue in between. Then the bell rang.

"I don't want to go to class." Naruto said. Sasuke let go.

"Then let's skip class and go somewhere…else." Sasuke said softly. Then he moved his fingers down Naruto's side. "Come into the bathroom with me."

"Okay." Naruto whispered back. Sasuke took Naruto's arm and pulled him through the halls making sure they wouldn't get caught. Once they reached the boy's room, Sasuke pushed Naruto into the biggest stall and locked it.

Once Sasuke turned around he was surprised to see Naruto already had his shirt off. But he had his back turned as he set his shirt down.

Sasuke walked over to Naruto and laid his hands on Naruto's waist. Sasuke started sliding his hands down Naruto's pants.

"You seem to be more relaxed then last time." Sasuke said. Naruto unzipped his pants and took them off. "Boxers, nice choice."

"Well I didn't feel conferrable in anything else." Naruto said as he blushed.

"Funny, me too." Sasuke said. Naruto turned around to Sasuke and started to unbutton Sasuke's shirt.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah?" Sasuke replied.

"Why is love confusing?"

"Why do you ask that?" Sasuke asked.

"Well it's just when you first kissed me, I was confused at first. Then when you wrote me that note it's like all the love I have just got confused and unsure all together." Naruto explained.

"Naruto…" Sasuke said softly.

"But now, all that love comes together with out confusion. It's like my heart's telling me to trust the person that loves me, take that love and turn it into a bond. A relationship." Naruto looked up at Sasuke. "Love them back. And I do Sasuke, I love you." Naruto completely pulled off Sasuke's shirt. Then he laid his hands and head on Sasuke's chest.

Naruto listened to Sasuke's heart. It was beating at the same fast rate as his own.

"Naruto, do you really mean that?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded his head. "Then can you do me a favor?" Naruto nodded his head again. "Can you put this on?"

"What on?" Naruto asked, looking around in confusion.

"This." Sasuke reached into his book bag and took out a school girl outfit.

"Woo, why?!" Naruto freaked. "Are you trying to embarrass me in front of the whole school?!"

"No and yes. I like to see you blush and plus you'll look so cute." Sasuke said.

"Do I have to?"

"Please…" Sasuke said. Naruto looked at Sasuke then at the outfit.

"Okay, fine. But I better get something else in return." Naruto said as he took the outfit. "First of all, how do you put this thing on?" Naruto struggled to put on the outfit.

"Hmph. Let me help you." Sasuke said. He helped Naruto with the school girl outfit, and then tied a bow in the back.

"So…um…how do I look?" Naruto asked.

"Perfectly cute." Sasuke said. Then he took Naruto's arm and pulled him close. "Do you like it?"

"Um…It's conferrable." Naruto said as he blushed some more.

"Good." Sasuke said softly. Then he kissed him. Naruto willingly opened his mouth and started playing with Sasuke's tongue before Sasuke could play with his.

Naruto put his hand on Sasuke's chest and pushed his mouth closer. Naruto accidentally pushed Sasuke's back into the stall door. Sasuke made an 'Hmph' noise, but still had Naruto attached.

After a few seconds, Naruto let Sasuke take control. So he did. Sasuke started playing with Naruto's tongue. Naruto tried to pull Sasuke away from the stall door but Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto like he wanted to stay there.

Finally, they let go for some air. They looked at each other for a while. Then Naruto gave Sasuke a light kiss.

"Should we go to class now?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded his head. Then he stuffed his regular school outfit in his book bag. "Okay, if anyone asks, this was a dare." Sasuke said.

"What was a dare?" Naruto asked.

"Your outfit." Sasuke said as he moved his arm up and down while pointing at the outfit Naruto was wearing.

"Oh…okay." Naruto replied.

Once Naruto and Sasuke got to their class, they were greeted with laughter.

"Naruto…wha…what the hell…are you wearing?" Kiba tried to say with out laughing. Naruto started blushing with embarrassment.

"Hmph." Sasuke smiled, and then walked over to his desk. Soon after, Naruto followed.

"It was nice of you two to join us." Mr. Hatake said. "Naruto why are you wearing that?"

"Um…it was a dare." Naruto replied.

"Next time I catch you wearing something like that you get detention." Mr. Hatake said.

"Yes sir." Naruto replied. Once Mr. Hatake turned to the bored, Naruto turned to Sasuke. "Please don't make me wear this ever again." He whispered.

"okay." Sasuke whispered as he smiled. Naruto was still blushing. Then Sasuke remembered something. "Oh, here, I wanted to give you something." Sasuke whispered as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a coupon for a spa.

"What's this for?" Naruto asked as he took the coupon.

"A coupon for a spa. I'm never going to used it, so I thought you would." Sasuke whispered. "Oh and it expires at the end of the day Saturday which is tomorrow. So I would use it up if I were you."

"Um, okay." Naruto turned back around as he stared at the coupon. 'That was nice of him, but why did he give me a coupon that'll expire by tomorrow? Oh well, I'll just use it tomorrow before it expires.' Naruto thought.

The class went on normally and so did the rest of the day.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Once the school day was over, Naruto went home without any distractions. He was still wearing that outfit Sasuke gave him. 'What would my parents think?' Naruto asked himself as he stopped in front of his front door. 'What would I say to them? That I have a "gay" boyfriend and he gave me this outfit.' Naruto put his hand on the door knob. Then after a few minutes opened the door.

He set his book bag down and took off his shoes.

"Hello Naruto. How…was…your…..Honey…sense when did we have a daughter?" Naruto's father was kind of laughing and kind of yelling.

"Why do you ask?" Naruto's mother walked out from the kitchen. Once she saw Naruto she started laughing. "What…are you wearing?"

"I…um…I'm gonna go up to my room and change." Naruto said. Then he ran up stairs. When he got into his room he locked the door and sat down on the bed. He started taking off the school girl outfit and through it on the floor.

Soon after he lay down on his bed. 'Did Sasuke just make me wear that outfit because he likes to see me blush or did he just say all those things just to make me do what ever he wants so I can get embarrassed? No, he's not like that. Is he?' Naruto thought. Then he picked up the phone and started to dial in the number for Sasuke.

The other line started to ring for at least two times, and then someone picked up.

"Hello?" a voice said.

"Hi is Sasuke there?" Naruto asked, worried that he dialed the wrong number.

"Speaking, hi Naruto" Sasuke said.

"How'd you know it was me?"

"The caller ID said "Uzumaki" and by your voice." Sasuke responded.

"Oh." Naruto said stupidly.

"What's up?" Sasuke asked.

"Um…well…I was wondering if that outfit…" Naruto started.

"If I made you wear it, and said all those things just to make you fell better about it, was a trick so you could get embarrassed?" Sasuke finished Naruto's sentence.

"Yeah." Naruto sighed.

"No I'm not like that. I tell the truth and everything I've ever said to you is true." Sasuke said. Naruto blushed and sat up on his bed. "You're blushing again aren't you?"

"N…N…No!"

"Sure…" Sasuke smirked. "So what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Gonna use up that coupon you gave me." Naruto responded.

"Ah…"

"Why do you ask?" Naruto wondered.

"Just wanted to know if you would like to come over after you use that coupon." Sasuke said. Naruto was shocked.

"Aren't your parents going to be there?" Naruto asked.

"Nope, their gone for the rest of the weekend." Sasuke said. "So how 'bout it?"

"I'll think about it." Naruto responded. "I have to go anyway."

"Ok, love you."

"Love you to." Then Naruto hung up the phone and set it aside. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Hold on." Naruto got up and unlocked the door. It was his mother. "Hey mom."

"Hey. I heard you talking to someone." His mother said as she walked in and sat on his bed.

"A friend." Naruto responded.

"Oh come on, not just a friend, maybe a girl friend." His mom said as she nudged his arm.

"No."

"Then why did you say that you loved them?" his mother asked.

"Because." Naruto started to blush 'my moms more understanding than dad. Maybe I should tell her.' "Can you not tell dad?"

"If that's what you want."

"I…I…I think…I'm gay." Naruto finally said. His mother looked shocked. But then she quickly calmed down.

"As long as it makes you happy, then I'm happy. At least you don't have to worry about getting girls pregnant."

"Mom!" Naruto said playfully. They both laughed then Naruto's mom hugged him.

"So then what's **his** name?" she asked.

"Sasuke."

"Uchiha?"

"Yeah." Naruto blushed some more.

"Ooh, a nice looking young man to. I didn't think he was gay. Well I guess the world is full of surprises." His mother said. Then she kissed Naruto on the forehead. "I love you no matter what your choices are in life." She got up and started to walk out.

"Hey mom?" Naruto said to get her attention.

"Yeah?" Naruto's mom turned around to look at him.

"Sasuke gave me this coupon for a spa and it says on it that it could be used for two people. Sasuke said he'd never use it so…do you want to go with me tomorrow?" He said.

"That was nice of Sasuke! Sure I'd love to go. I haven't go to a spa in a long time anyway." His mom said.

"Thanks mom."

"Thanks for what?"

"For understanding." Naruto said as he looked up at her.

"Aw it's nothing, but I don't know what your father would think about it if he ever finds out." She thought for a moment. "Oh it doesn't matter now. I'll call for you when it's dinner time. Okay?"

"Got it." Naruto smiled. His mother smiled back before she walked out.


End file.
